


What if Emma

by High_on_pie11



Category: Fury - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One Shot, Slight fluff, What Could Have Been AU, simple life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_on_pie11/pseuds/High_on_pie11
Summary: Norman thinks about what his life with Emma could have been like.This is the first fanfic that I've ever posted. Hope you enjoy. (I can't remember Norman's family history, soooo in this, his family is dead *shrugs*)





	What if Emma

Norman often thought of Emma. What would have happened if she hadn't died? If he had been able to write her? Would he have written her letters she didn't understand? Maybe at first she wouldn't, but soon enough she'd start to recognize certain words and phrases, the same for him. Soon they'd actually be having conversations through their letters. Maybe he'd come back. Ask her to marry him and come to America. Maybe she'd have said yes and followed him.

They'd move into a tiny apartment they could barely afford. Emma would try to find work, but be turned away because she was German. It'd be difficult. People might throw rocks through their windows, cover their door in pigs blood. But they'd get through it because they had each other. Maybe they'd get enough money to buy a house out by a farm. They have a garden, where Emma would grow vegetable and flowers. He would come home each day from whatever job he had. He'd stare at her through the window above the kitchen sink. She'd finally see him, smile, wave, and come back into the house to kiss him hello.

At night, after they had sex, they would hold each other, talking for hours until they fell asleep. One day he'd come home and Emma would tell him she was pregnant. He'd lift her up and spin her around. From then on he'd come home and they'd sit on the couch, he'd lay his head on her swollen stomach. Sometimes the baby would plant a powerful kick to his face. He'd rub his sore jaw and laugh with Emma, saying how strong he or she was going to be. The baby would come and Norman would be in pure awe. He'd never have known there could be anything so innocent, especially after all he saw, all he had did in the war. But his baby girl made him feel like a better man a whole man.

After their first, they'd have 3 more. A boy and a pair of twins, both girls. Norman and Emma would raise their children in that house, they'd grow old together in that house. Their grandchildren would video them until the day that Norman and Emma both passed away. This was the daydream Norman would allow himself to have. It could never happen but it helped him get through the war, helped him keep some hope in his heart. The war ended a year later and Norman went home.

He had no one, no siblings, cousins, uncles or aunts or grandparents. His parents had passed away, it's why he joined the war. His mother didn't want him to go so he stayed. But then the got in an accident, his mother died instantly and his father a couple of hours later at the hospital. That day Norman went and signed up for the army. That's how he had met the men who called Fury their home. He'd been with them when they died. Their bodies were sent home. Norman would go and visit them where they'd been buried.  
A few years after the war had ended Norman would meet a girl. She wasn't Emma but then again Norman hadn't loved Emma, he'd always care deeply about her, but he was barely a man then.

He met Wendy when he was a man, fell in love with her as a man, and married her as a man. They had two children a boy and a girl. It took a while but finally, Norman was able to talk about the war with Wendy but he never mentioned Emma, but Wendy knew that there had been someone outside of his platoon that Norman had lost, but she never pushed it.

She knew that it had been a different life and that Norman loved her. That was enough. They lived in town, in a small suburb. Wendy grew flowers in their yard. Norman would come home and watch her from the car. It wasn't exactly the life he'd imagined during the war. He'd always remember Emma and the life they might have had. But this was a good life with Wendy and their children.

Norman would go and kiss his wife and play with his children. He and Wendy would be visited by their children and grandchildren until the day they died. Norman died at peace. When he opened his eyes Emma was there smiling. They walk through the gates hand in hand, as old companions. Norman had lived a good life, a very good life indeed.


End file.
